Quelle règle dois-je suivre ?
by Lenae Lee
Summary: Fix-fic. La rencontre entre Kala et Wolfgang, réinterprétée. - Kalagang -


Parce que le couple Kala / Wolfgang est celui qui m'a le plus touché, et parce que j'ai été insatisfaite de leur rencontre dans le dernier épisode de la série, voici en un OS leur rencontre telle que j'ai osé la réinterpréter...

J'espère que ça vous plaira :)

* * *

La voiture pénétra dans la cour intérieure, les pneus crissèrent sur les graviers. Elle s'arrêta à hauteur du groupe qui flânait sur le pas de la porte, attendant les derniers arrivants. D'un coup d'œil par la vitre du véhicule à présent à l'arrêt, Kala remarqua les deux hommes qui s'étaient avancés pour l'accueillir.

\- Oh Ganesh.

Elle détourna ses yeux écarquillés vers ses mains à présent moites.

\- Qu'est-ce que je vais faire ?

La situation s'imposait désormais à elle. Wolfgang et Rajan étaient là. A deux pas, côte à côte, ils l'attendaient. Elle l'avait craint, cette situation. Tant craint. Ces derniers mois, dernières années. Le combat intérieur qu'elle avait mené sans interruption, cette lutte interne entre le cœur et la raison, entre un sentiment viscéral indéfectible et un comportement juste et honorable ce conflit tantôt opprimé, tantôt embrassé, s'était tragiquement matérialisé sous ses yeux et l'attendait maintenant de pied ferme.

\- Quelle règle dois-je suivre ?

Son estomac s'était contracté comme s'il se refusait de participer à l'interrogation. Rajan était un homme bon. Il était son mari, à défaut de son amour il méritait tout son respect. Et elle avait fait le vœu d'être une épouse digne elle avait choisi en connaissance de cause la voie que sa famille, ses parents attendaient d'elle. Elle avait consciemment jeté son dévolu sur la règle de la raison.

Mais plus que jamais, cette résolution était mise à mal. Et l'origine de ce mal était à moins d'un mètre de son homme.

Elle ressentait sa présence d'ici. Pas une présence lointaine, diffuse, comme au tout début. Pas une présence inopportune, non plus. Ça n'était pas non plus cette présence envoûtante, enivrante à laquelle elle avait plus d'une fois succombée. Non, c'était une présence solide, physique. Réelle. Elle ressentait d'ici que son nœud à l'estomac était partagé elle le ressentait d'autant mieux qu'elle en était la cause directe, comme il était la cause du sien.

\- Si je peux me permettre…

Bug avait parlé. Les grands yeux toujours aussi interloqués de Kala se levèrent pour rencontrer ceux de son voisin.

\- La seule règle qui compte… C'est celle que tu ne peux pas transgresser. Quoi que tu fasses, quoi que t'essaies.

Kala cilla. Ces mots réveillèrent cette douleur intime contre laquelle elle avait tant lutté. Ses lèvres s'étirèrent involontairement en un sourire triste. Elle tourna la tête vers la silhouette des deux hommes qu'elle ne pouvait plus ignorer, vers l'instant qu'elle ne pouvait plus retarder. Elle ouvrit la porte.

A peine eut-elle mis le pied dehors que Rajan s'avançait vers elle. Le sourire triste n'ayant pas quitté ses lèvres, elle ouvrit les bras pour inviter son mari à l'éteindre, ce qu'il fit avec beaucoup d'entrain. Elle se complut dans ses bras un instant, avant de laisser l'embrassade se dérober. Il la regarda avec ce regard chaud et brillant, manifestement ému de la voir saine et hors de danger.

\- Rajan…

Le sourire de ce dernier s'étendit, il se pencha légèrement en avant pour correctement accueillir sa femme. Mais une main sur le torse le stoppa doucement.

\- Rajan, répéta Kala. Tu es un homme bon.

Le regard et le sourire s'assombrirent faiblement, l'homme se redressa, incertain. Les lèvres de Kala tremblaient imperceptiblement, sans que celle-ci ne parvienne à les contrôler. Le nœud dans son estomac n'avait cessé de grandir, il s'était affirmé. La présence de l'autre homme se faisait urgente. Kala occultait comme elle pouvait le mirage blond, immobile, que son corps entier suppliait de rejoindre, et força son regard sur les yeux confus de son conjoint.

\- Tu es un homme merveilleux, le mari idéal, continua-t-elle. Je mesure la chance que j'ai.

Elle s'obligea à prendre une inspiration pour remplir ses poumons qui ne semblaient pas accepter l'oxygène dont elle tentait de les gratifier.

\- Mais je ne suis pas à la hauteur. Je n'ai pas su être à la hauteur, et je suis désolée-

\- Kala, tenta-t-il.

\- -désolée de ne pas avoir su te parler plus tôt.

\- … qu'est-ce que-

Elle avait dorénavant conscience que ses yeux s'embrumaient. Sa gorge s'était nouée, elle n'avait plus la force des mots. Les sourcils froncés de Rajan rajoutèrent une épine à son désarroi, elle ne pouvait plus les soutenir. Elle détourna son regard et se décala hors de son étreinte sans qu'il n'insiste.

Lorsqu'elle releva les yeux, ce fut pour rencontrer ce bleu immuable qui ne la quittait pas. Il n'avait pas esquissé le moindre geste, ne laissait pas transparaitre la moindre intention. Il était stoïque, comme elle l'avait toujours envisagé. Mais cette apparence inébranlable ne dupait ni Kala, ni ses six autres soi, chez qui la plainte de ses pulsions confinées en attente de salvation résonnaient en échos. Elle lisait en lui comme dans un livre ouvert. Elle lisait ce besoin pressant, d'autant plus urgent qu'il était pleinement partagé.

Rajan était irrévocablement derrière elle, il n'y avait plus de marche arrière. Elle s'avança au rythme qu'imposèrent ses jambes, hypnotisée par l'authenticité du bleu qui l'attendait. Sa main s'avança en même temps que celle de Wolfgang, l'air qui occupait les quelques centimètres qui les séparaient n'était pas assez épais. Elle ressentait déjà la chaleur de sa peau contre la sienne, devinait le rythme de sa respiration à l'allure de la sienne, ressentait son souffle comme s'il était sien…

Leurs doigts se rencontrèrent.

Le cœur de Kala s'arrêta de battre. Ou était-ce celui de Wolfgang ? Les fins doigts se frayèrent un chemin jusqu'à enlacer les robustes et calleux de son amant. Ce simple toucher réveilla la pompe qui se mit soudain à battre à tout rompre, battements amplifiés, décuplés par ceux de Wolfgang qui résonnaient dans sa poitrine comme s'ils étaient les siens. Leurs souffles s'accélérèrent tandis que la douleur d'un désir latent s'amplifiait, douleur éprouvée à l'unisson.

Une main se referma sur l'autre, sans qu'il soit impossible de distinguer laquelle fut à qui. Les frissons de l'un parcoururent le bras de l'autre, jusqu'à son échine, vibrant de la base de son cou jusqu'au creux de son dos. Les yeux bruns plongeaient dans les bleus sans qu'il ne soit possible de les extraire, les bleus ancrés dans le brun sans aucune volonté de s'en défaire.

Une main se leva à hauteur de visage, vint caresser le haut de la pommette, étendit ses doigts pour encercler la mâchoire, et les visages se rapprochèrent, et lèvres de l'une et de l'autre se retrouvèrent, ils s'embrassèrent. Un contact qui fit imploser un tumulte de passions déchainées dont la cage venait enfin de rompre. Les lèvres de Wolfgang n'avaient jamais été aussi fermes, aussi réelles. La douceur de l'étreinte se resserra, Kala pouvait finalement ressentir la solidité avec laquelle Wolfgang l'enserrait, la réalité de sa force dans son innommable délicatesse. Leurs bouches s'étaient trouvées, ne se quittaient plus, s'embrassaient continuellement sans que l'un ne songe un instant à s'écarter de l'autre. La main de Kala passée autour des épaules de Wolfgang n'était que l'extension d'un caprice mutuel, que Wolfgang accentua en soulevant comme si elle n'avait rien pesée son aimée à sa taille. Ses jambes s'enroulèrent naturellement autour de lui.

 _Kala._

Son nom vibrait dans son esprit sans que nul n'ait besoin de le prononcer. Il était plus fort et plus intelligible que jamais, raisonnait dans sa poitrine au rythme des battements effrénés de son cœur, intensifiés par le contact qui se prolongeait.

 _Kala._

Son nom sonnait net, franc. Il était une demande entière, un vœu exaucé. Chaque nouveau baiser y répondait un peu plus, rendait cette proximité à chaque fois plus réelle. La chaleur de l'étreinte, de leurs lèvres, de leurs souffles qui se mélangeaient les transportaient. Ce sentiment était unique, nouveau. Il était leur. Et à ce moment-là, il leur paraissait indestructible, éternel.

Les bras de Wolfgang l'encerclaient toujours aussi fermement lorsque Kala reposa les pieds à terre. Elle enfouit la tête dans le creux de ce cou qu'elle avait tant rêvé de goûter, tandis qu'elle pouvait elle-même humer l'odeur fruitée de ses cheveux dont Wolfgang s'enivrait.

 _Tu m'as sauvé,_ entendit-elle.

Parce que ces mots n'avaient pas été énoncé, elle comprit, ressentit toute leur implication, leur sens profond. La boule dans sa gorge ne s'était pas dénouée, aussi fut elle reconnaissante de ne pas avoir à verbaliser ses propres pensées.

 _Toi aussi._


End file.
